


Blood, Sweat and Tears

by reinashards



Series: Fear (독) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Crimes & Criminals, Doctor Yoon Jeonghan, Gangster Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, HHU is in a gang and Seungcheol acts like he doesn't care for Gyu but he cares for him deeply, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinashards/pseuds/reinashards
Summary: There's only one life Seungcheol has ever known and it's one filled with violence, gun and lies. When Yoon Jeonghan accidentally stumbles into his life, he suddenly starts wanting something he's forbidden to have.(Or the one where Seungcheol is a gangster who hurts lives and Jeonghan is a doctor who heals them.)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Fear (독) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785913
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Blood, Sweat and Tears

**I’m dangerous, I’m too** **_venomous_** **.**

Choi Seungcheol was never a morning person. 

His chosen line of work meant he will never possess the want or need to become one. He’s nocturnal by instinct, trained to do his fair share of hunting at night as compared to any other timing of the day. In fact, his employer preferred it that way. Operating under the cover of the night meant there were lesser chances of getting caught. After all, the ramifications of him being caught by the authorities could mean the probable demise of the organization he’s working for. He’s simply knew far too much to escape the life he’s in. Not that he has a need to leave it anytime soon but it’s nice to have choices. But who was he kidding? The day his useless, good-for-nothing father abandoned him with a mountain of debts was the day Seungcheol had to give up the only life he's ever known in exchange for one filled with violence, guns and lies. 

He's only alive at the mercy of the Lees. That's a fact he'll remember till the end of his miserable life.

The body besides him stirred, signaling that he’s not the only one awake now. A beautiful, gorgeous face appeared from under the covers. Those baby-blue doe eyes looked around the luxurious room they were in before settling on him. “Hello, baby.” Voice amazingly sultry and sexy, she beckoned him to come closer with a flirtatious look. 

However, Seungcheol was not in a mood to play. He reckoned if he was a simpler man, he would have torn the duvet away from their bodies and gone for a round or two. But morning had passed and with it, came the dawning of a brand-new night. He had a job to attend to now. Wordlessly, he swung his legs over the bed and planted his feet on the ground. Standing up, he retrieved his shirt and pants that were strewn all around the room in their haste to couple a few hours earlier. He didn't really care he was doing so in his birthday suit. Nakedness was never a foreign concept to him. Behind him, the hired escort threw expletives and curses at him, not used to being ignored by the opposite sex. He ignored her as he went about his business. Once he’s fully clothed, he turned to face the only other occupant of the room. 

Words died on those lips upon realizing that she had his attention once again. “Baby, come on. Don’t be like that.” She slowly pushed the sheets away from her body, revealing her alluring breasts and milky skin. “The night is still early, let’s play.” 

Damn, he’s so fucking tempted. What's the harm of getting back in bed and fooling around for another hour or so? He certainly could afford the delay in his schedule. But while he was contemplating, the shrill ringtone of his phone interrupted his thoughts and he cursed inwardly. Like a nagging mistress, his job took it upon itself to remind him of its existence. “I’ll be right there.” He spoke into the mouthpiece and ended the call. He looked up at the temptress and sighed. “I’ve to go. Thanks for the lovely time.” He sneaked into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. He placed them on the bedside table and this time, when he turned away, he didn’t spare another backward glance. 

“You stupid asshole!” The woman shouted, anger back in play. “Who do you think you are? You’re just a fool like the rest of them!” 

She's right, he's indeed a foolish asshole but not for the reasons she's sprouting. He didn’t wait around for her to finish her tirade. In the next minute, he’s already out of the door as he walked down the swanky hallway that will lead him to the elevator. He knew by the time he arrived at the hotel’s entrance, there will be a car waiting to take him to wherever he needed to go to. 

Playtime’s over, time to go back to work now. 

\--- 

Ten minutes into the car ride, Seungcheol spoke. “Hey, Mingyu?” 

Kim Mingyu, his second-in-command, looked at him through the rearview mirror. “Yes, hyung?” 

“Can we stop at a café? I got the mother of all headaches right now. I need some caffeine.” He said, rubbing his temples listlessly. 

“Are you okay, hyung? Do we need to go to the hospital?” Mingyu said worriedly. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I just need a cup of coffee.” 

“Alright.” Mingyu replied. Since he knew nothing will dissuade his boss from venturing out to do his job tonight, especially when there’s trouble brewing in one of their territories; if his hyung needed a temporary relief to keep his sickness at bay, then he will do everything he can to grant him one. “There’s a dal.komm five minutes away, is that okay?” 

“That’s fine.” Seungcheol muttered as he closed his eyes. 

When they arrived at the café, Seungcheol stopped Mingyu when the younger unbuckled his seat-belt to get out of the car. “Stay here, I’ll get it.” He’s a big boy, he didn’t need someone else getting his coffee for him. “Call Wonwoo and Hansol. I want them there with us at Mapo-gu when we hit the clubs later.” 

At that, he got out of the car. Walking briskly towards the brightly lit café, he entered the establishment just to carelessly collide into one of its unsuspecting patrons. “Shit.” He mumbled. “I’m so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going and...” His words trailed off when he caught a glimpse of the stranger's face. 

_Exquisite._

The stranger who's standing in front of him was as beautiful as an angel. A literal angel. He was ethereal beyond belief. His luscious blonde locks glinted under the artificial light, creating some sort of halo and that smile, _oh God_ , how can someone be this beautiful? He stared, dumbfounded. 

“That’s okay.” The stranger answered. “I wasn’t looking too. It’s as much my fault as it is yours.” 

That’s when he realized the man’s white shirt was stained with spilled coffee. Most probably _hot_ spilled coffee. “Shit, are you okay?” 

“I’m good. The coffee isn't that hot anyway.” The man shrugged. 

“Let me buy you another cup to apologize. It’s only fair.” 

“I will not say no to that. Thank you, I’m Hani, and you are?” And the name of this angel was downright beautiful too. 

“I'm-” 

The door behind them suddenly swung open, revealing Mingyu with a panicked look on his face. “Hyung.” He said breathlessly. 

Seungcheol's hackles rose. “What is it, Gyu?” 

“We need to go. Wonu...” His words petered out when he realized Seungcheol was not quite alone. 

Realizing the same, Seungcheol faced the angel once again. “I’m sorry, I’ve to go.” 

Smart enough to realize Seungcheol was urgently needed elsewhere and it's not in his place to probe further, Hani nodded. “Go then, it looks important.” 

“Yeah, I-” 

“ _Hyung_.” Mingyu pressed urgently behind him. There's no time for pleasantries, they need to go _now_. 

In times like this, he hated the fact that he’s the right-hand man of a notorious crime lord. Sighing, he bade a quick farewell as he exited the café five minutes after entering it, coffee-less, and with Mingyu hot on his trails. 

It’s going to be a long, long night. 

\--- 

They arrived just in time to turn the tide in their favour. 

But the win was meaningless when it came with casualties. Wonwoo suffered a bullet to his left arm and Hansol barely escaped with a minor slash wound on his right shoulder. Not to mention, some of his men were down on the ground with a myriad of bruises, cuts and shots. Mingyu dashed over to one of his fallen brethren, Woonwoo (always Jeon Wonwoo first), eyes wild as he took in the bleeding wound and bruises. 

“Gyu.” He shouted over the din. When he’s sure Mingyu’s attention was focused on him, he continued. “Call for reinforcements. We are closing down the district tonight.” 

Mingyu nodded, whipping out his cell to carry out Seungcheol’s instructions while eyes were still trained firmly on Wonwoo. 

As Seungcheol continued to work tirelessly throughout the night to sort the mess out; at the back at his mind, the memory of an angel stayed. 

It’s not leaving him anytime soon. 

\--- 

Lee Industries was a powerhouse not to be trifled with, a synonym for the underworld. Till today, its name was enough to stir absolute fear and terror in the hearts of those unfortunate enough to cross paths with them. Accounting for sixty percent of the illegal and criminal activities in the country, nobody can deny the power and strength it held. Only the foolish ones would dare to oppose and none of them live long enough to tell the tale. At its heart was Lee Taejook and like every other commander-in-chief who needed a general; Seungcheol was undoubtedly his. Just below Taejook, in terms of status and power, was his one and only son and heir to the empire, Lee 'Woozi' Jihoon. There’s no doubt in anyone’s mind that Lee Junior will lead the organization one day after his father’s passing. It’s the way of the world. Jihoon was born as a prince to an empire while Seungcheol was destined to serve the Lees. 

Even so, Seungcheol bore no ill-intent towards either of them. Why should he? After rising up the ranks, he was covered in riches and power too (just nowhere near that of Taejook's or Jihoon’s). With a snap of his fingers, he could have everything he will ever want or hope to have. He’s in command of at least three thousand men and more. People looked to him for orders and some were even willing to put their lives on the line for him. Instead of rotting away in an endless 8-to-5 job to settle his father’s debts, he just had to sign his life away to _this_. It’s not a bad deal if you think about it. 

“Hi there. Remember me, the guy you spilled coffee on the other day?” 

Seungcheol was interrupted from his internal debate of trying to choose between whole and low-fat milk as he came face-to-face with the _angel_ he’s been dreaming of for the past week. As opposed to their first meeting when he's in a full suit, Seungcheol was decked in a combo of sweater and sweatpants this time around. He's on one of his overdue grocery runs and despite his laid-back appearance, he’s still packing. One can never be too careful, especially for someone in his position. “Uh, hi. Fancy meeting you here.” He said lamely. 

Hani didn't seem to mind Seungcheol’s cringe-worthy greeting as he smiled. “I’ve been dutifully informed that I’m out of cheese. It’s apparently a crime not to have any, so here I am.” 

“It really is.” Seungcheol nodded somberly, speaking as though they're dealing with a serious matter and not because one had conveniently ran out of a dairy produce.

“So...” 

_“_ _Jeonghan_ _!”_

The both of them automatically swiveled towards the voice as an annoyed-looking man hurried over. “Shua!” Jeonghan said warmly, not at all perturbed by the other's less-than-pleasant tone. _Ah_ , so the angel’s full name was Jeonghan. Seungcheol still preferred Hani though. It sounded sweeter and prettier, perfect for someone as angelic as him.

“Why do you keep runing away from me? I swear you act like a kid in a candy store sometimes.” Shua said exasperatedly but even so, there’s unmistakable fondness in those eyes. He stopped by Jeonghan's side and proceeded to wrap an arm around Jeonghan’s waist. Jeonghan, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind it at all. “Who’s this?” He asked, turning to look at Seungcheol. 

_Oh_. 

It made absolute sense. There’s no way a beautiful man like Jeonghan was single and unattached. What was he thinking? Why would someone like him ever thought he had a chance with someone like Jeonghan? It’s as clear as day that they didn’t belong together. How can an angel slum it with a monster like Seungcheol? All the while, Jeonghan was just being friendly to him and here he was, building pipe dreams because someone had the nerve to be nice to him. Pathetic. “No one important. I've got to go.” He said curtly.

He didn’t allow himself to wait around for a response from either man. He had enough of grocery shopping. He will have one of his men to do it for him later. What's the use of being a boss anyway if he couldn't take advantage of his position now and then? For now, escaping from the supermarket was his one and only purpose. His heart was in shambles and he preferred to lick his wounds in private.

Meanwhile, still standing at the dairy section, Joshua frowned. “What a jerk.” He commented. 

“He’s not.” Jeonghan said quietly, defending his favorite stranger even though he’s a bit hurt by the brush-off. 

“Oh.” Joshua raised his eyebrows. “Is there something you need to tell me, Jeonghan-sshi?” 

“Stop it, I'm not in the mood. You’re cooking us dinner tonight.” 

“What? Why?” Joshua whined. 

“Cause I’m sad and if I cook, I will not be able to account for its taste. Do you want to eat _sad_ pasta tonight, Shua?” 

Joshua shivered at the last statement. He didn’t know how but his best friend had the talent of imposing how he feels into his cooking. Only Jeonghan can make coffee taste blue when he’s down or eggs taste red when he’s mad. It’s an annoying and useless talent but it’s one nevertheless. Since he had no intention of eating something sad tonight, he sighed. “Fine but you are paying for the groceries.” 

“Deal.” 

**Cut out the fantasy of me,** **_run away_ ** **before the poison starts to spread.**

Seungcheol got shot. 

Not by an enemy. Not even by a law enforcement agent. But by one of his fucking own. It's always the one you least expect who is the person behind the trigger.

In fact, angry didn't even begin to describe what he's feeling. He's beyond _pissed_ and had transcended to a land where there's no fucks given. Because he got fucking _shot_. Because it was a friendly fire that could have been avoided if one of the newbies was smart enough to understand the dangers of playing with an firearm when he clearly knew next to nothing about how to use it safely. "Fucking hell! Get the gun away from that fucking idiot or so help me God." He shouted as he fell to the ground, the wound on his leg throbbing painfully. 

Mingyu was by his side in an instant, cradling his head as he looked anxiously at the bleeding wound. “Are you okay, hyung?” 

“Of course I'm not, Gyu! I was fucking shot by that idiot!” 

“Chill, hyungnim. It's just a shot in the leg.” Wonwoo appeared in front of him, his calm face irking the hell out of Seungcheol, and that asshole knew it. 

Seungcheol growled. “How about you come over here and I shoot you in the leg, huh? Then maybe we'll see how chill you can be.” 

“Hyung, no! Wonu has just recovered from a gunshot wound!” Mingyu was quick to interject, completely missing the point Seungcheol was trying to make. 

If not for his precarious condition right now, he would have slapped his general on the back of his head. Why did he ever think that this giant puppy would make a good second-in-command? It's obvious to anyone who had a pair of eyes that Mingyu was way too protective when it came to _his Wonu_. Seungcheol was sure if any of his future commands ever put Wonwoo at risk, his general will be the first in line to challenge him. Stupid puppy with his stupid crush. “Gyu, stop talking and get me to the fucking hospital.” 

Mingyu nodded, eyes glinting when he heard the command. In clear and concise instructions, he told the band of men to spread into three teams; one to accompany them to the hospital, another to guard their compound in Seungcheol's forced absence and the last one to prepare for the arrival of an important shipment coming through from the West Sea tonight. Oh right, this was exactly why he's Seungcheol's second. When push came to shove, Mingyu made a damn good general with his complex yet genius strategies and unrivaled wit. Seungcheol had chosen well. In thirty minutes, he was whisked into an unmarked car and was driven to the nearest hospital. 

Throughout the entire car ride, Seungcheol was in a foul mood. That's a given since he got fucking shot so when he was placed on a wheelchair and pushed into the A&E ward, he wasn't really conscious of his surroundings. Fate was a funny thing. He was aware of the terrible blunder he had made on their last meeting and was under no illusion that he will ever be reunited with his angel. But here he was, bleeding all over the goddamned hospital's floor, and Hani came to him with his halo and beautiful everything. 

“What's wrong with him?” Someone asked, probably a staff of the hospital.

“He got uh, shot in the leg. By er, accident.” Mingyu hesitantly answered.

 _Great_ , why not make the gunshot wound even more suspicious than it already is? Seungcheol glared at Mingyu. Why was this bumbling idiot the one who accompanied him to the hospital instead of Wonwoo or Hansol? “Kim Mingyu.” He impatiently growled.

“We have to move him to a bed. I need to see the wound.” A new voice joined the conversation.

Something about the voice made him froze. It couldn't be, right? Fate couldn't be this shitty to him, _right?_ “Hani?” Seungcheol said, shocked. 

Dressed in blue scrubs, which did wonders to compliment that wondrous face, Seungcheol was well aware of the stethoscope hanging around Jeonghan's neck. Heck no. There's no way fate was this cruel to make it so. There's no way he could have fallen for a doctor, someone who fought day and night to heal lives. This was a joke. Or maybe a bad dream. Maybe if he closed his eyes, this nightmare will be over. 

But Jeonghan was determined not to make it easy for him. Wordlessly, Mingyu and a male nurse transferred him to one of the empty beds in the A&E ward. Seungcheol groaned briefly as the move irritated his wound. With skilled hands, the doctor made a straight cut of his black pants, revealing the wound for further inspection. “You're one lucky man. It looks like a clean shot, in and out. I don't think the bullet hit any bone or major artery but we should do an X-ray just to be sure, Mr...” Jeonghan said, finally meeting his gaze.

“Seungcheol.” He cleared his throat. “Choi Seungcheol.”

“Well, Mr. Choi, I don't think you would need any surgery but I'll decide on that after the X-ray. Your friend over there may register you in.” Jeonghan motioned to Mingyu. But just when he's about to continue, someone shouted for him. 

“Dr. Yoon!” Someone called out from the other end of the room. 

“I'm sorry but we are quite busy tonight, as you can see. Nurse Song will take you to where you need to go. I'll be with you shortly.” Just like that, they parted for the third time in a row without concluding their conversation.

Seungcheol looked at the nurse, a different one this time; an elderly woman with a stern, no-bullshit look on her face. Sighing, he let himself be wheeled away from Jeonghan. 

\--- 

In the end, Seungcheol had to undergo a minor surgery because the bullet had nicked a minor artery and they would need to operate on him to close it up. Four hours later, the operation was deemed a success and he's as good as new, except for the thin stapled line of where the wound used to be. He was wheeled to a private room (courtesy of Kim Mingyu's prompt action) and his loyal team of men could only wait in silence for him to wake up from his anesthesia sleep. He did, two hours later, in the dimly lit room. Despite being under for the better part of the night, his senses were still sharp enough to recognize the presence of an intruder who's hovering over him. With lightning speed, his arms shot up to grab at the shadows in an attempt to render his enemy immobile as his eyes tried to adjust to the dark surroundings.

“Ouch, ouch!” The voice hissed. “Release me, Choi Seungcheol! It's me, Hani!”

Fully alert now, Seungcheol's instantly released his tight hold on the other man's wrists. “Fuck, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it's you. I thought you're someone who wanted to attack me.”

“You thought someone's out here to attack you? We are in a hospital, for God's sake!” Jeonghan said with frustration, hand rubbing his reddened wrist. 

“I'm sorry.” Seungcheol repeated, not knowing how to explain that yeah, he did expect someone to take a hit on him. It's not always that someone of his caliber was out for the count. If his enemies were smart, they would have taken advantage of this opportunity to remove him permanently.

A sigh. “It's okay. How are you feeling?” 

“Sore.” Seungcheol immediately said. “But better than before.” 

“That's great to know. Your vitals look good and there's no signs of internal bleeding.” The doctor explained. Seungcheol nodded his head, too tired to say anything. He knew this bullet wound wouldn't kill him. Sure, he would be incapacitated for a while but it's not enough to put his life at risk. He'd gone through many gunshot wounds in his life to know which was life-threatening and which was not. “So will you tell me how you get this wound or do I have to force it out of you?” Jeonghan asked as he silently took the empty seat besides his bed.

“It's a honest mistake. I accidentally shot myself at a shooting range.” Seungcheol said. It's the truth; well, half of it. He was indeed shot at the range. Just not by yours truly. “You can call the range to check. I'm sure they will be happy to corroborate what I just said.” He didn't include the fact that the shooting range was one of the clan's legitimate businesses and the staff will have no issue to verify for his cover story. 

“That's okay, Cheol. I trust you.” 

_You really shouldn't, Hani._ “Hey, I'm really sorry.”

“For earlier? Don't be. I should have known better than to loom over an unconscious man.”

“Nah, it's not that. The other day at the supermarket, I'm sorry for acting like an ass. I'd a bad day and I took it out on your _boyfriend_. It was childish of me. I promise I won't do it again. In fact, you can call him up right now and I'll apologize to him myself.” 

“ _Boyfriend?_ What are you talking about?” 

Seungcheol sighed, he really didn't want to get into a discussion about Jeonghan's significant other. Why won't the doctor take pity on him and simply leave him alone after checking up on him? “I'm talking about _your_ Shua, Hani. Isn't he your boyfriend?” It took another bout of silence before Jeonghan broke into a string of laughs and giggles. Mildly irritated now, Seungcheol huffed. “Tell me, what's so funny?” 

“I'm sorry but why would you think Shua is my boyfriend? It's hilarious!” Jeonghan chuckled. 

Hope blossomed in Seungcheol's heart. “He's not?” 

“No, he's not.” This time, Jeonghan gifted him with a blinding smile of his. “Shua is my roommate and best friend. We are not related by blood but he's like a brother to me. It's too incestuous for me to even think of being in a relationship with him.” 

“How would I know that? He had his arm around you and everything.” Seungcheol said. 

A teasing smirk. “Are you _jealous_ , Cheol?” 

“So what if I am?” Seungcheol challenged, his filter out of the window. 

“That's cute.” Jeonghan said. “I like you too, Choi Seungcheol. Even if you clumsily got yourself shot in the leg.” 

Weird how a simple conversation was enough to lift the gloomy mood he'd been feeling for days now since that incident at the supermarket. It's like the Sun has finally come out to play after days of endless rain. It felt like he's going to be okay now, truly, after hearing the confession. How can Dr. Yoon Jeonghan bring about such strong feelings in him when they only met a week ago? Why did he feel the cold exterior he had built his entire life was slowly melting away under the rays of Jeonghan's presence and he couldn't find it in himself to mind at all? 

Why, why, why? 

**Please baby, you need to** **_get away_ ** **from me.**

Spending time with Yoon Jeonghan had fast become one of Seungcheol's favourite pastimes. 

In spite of their busy schedules; Jeonghan with his stringent shifts at the hospital and him with the challenging task of ensuring his charges were well-behaved and businesses were operating well, they made it work. As a matter of fact, Jeonghan’s night shifts became the reason behind their resounding success. There’s no need for Seungcheol to lie about his occupied nights when Jeonghan was busy with his work too. The only major difference was Jeonghan worked hard to heal and save lives while he’s rotating between threatening them or worse, snuffing it away. They became the literal definition of what it meant to be an angel and a devil respectively. Seungcheol really hoped his angel will never find out what a devilish asshole he truly was. 

He didn’t think he could stand seeing Jeonghan looking at him with contempt and disgust. 

“I’ve a lovely time, Cheol. Thank you.” 

Seungcheol grinned at the other’s remarks. “So don’t I get a kiss as a reward?” 

“Where does all of that confidence suddenly comes from?” 

_From having you by my side. Hani, promise me you will never leave me._ "Take a guess.” Seungcheol teased.

“Hmm, I think-” Beep! At the noise, the two of them looked down at Jeonghan's work pager. His angel sighed when he read the code displayed on the device. “Car crash, I’ve to go. I probably won’t be able to talk to you at all tonight. I’ll call you when I can, okay?” 

“Sure, angel. Take care.” 

Jeonghan grinned. Leaning over the center console, he pressed a quick kiss on Seungcheol’s lips before stepping out of the car. “Bye.” He waved and Seungcheol looked on sadly as his angel disappeared into the hospital’s grounds. 

Ah, why’s parting always so damn hard? 

Sighing, he placed his car back to ‘drive’ mode and left the hospital’s entrance. At the next empty parking lot he chanced upon, he steered his car in. He was not surprised when the vehicle behind him mirrored his move. He opened his glove compartment and took out his firearm, quickly checking to confirm that it's fully loaded. Opening his car’s door, he stepped out into the night. He watched as his opponent exited his too. 

“What do you want?” Seungcheol wasted no time in asking the question. 

The crook’s answering grin brought about a bad omen. _Fuck_. “I didn't know the infamous Coups is in love. _He's_ pretty. What's a pretty guy like him doing with the likes of you?” 

Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck. He knew he should have been more careful. “Stay away from him, Wen. We never have any beef between us. Don't start now.” He warned.

Wen Junhui shrugged, unafraid by the spoken threat. Wen was a wild card. Never really knowing where his loyalty stood; Seungcheol had always kept his distance, only communicating with the other man when necessary. It didn't bode well with him that Wen now knew something of significant importance to him. “Ah well, you do know how hard it is for me to keep my mouth shut sometimes.”

“Again, what do you fucking want?”

“The8.” Junhui stated simply. “Someone broke into my gallery and stole something from me. I want it back. And I can't do it without his help.” 

“He's not like us, Wen. Be careful.”

“Oh, I will. I always will.” Junhui said mysteriously. 

“One job?” Seungcheol asked.

“One job.” Junhui agreed.

 _Oh, I'm so fucking sorry, Minghao, for pawning you off to this crazy man._ “Hurt him and I'll unleash Mingyu on you.”

\--- 

Seungcheol had never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Yoon Jeonghan. 

It’s a carnal desire. There’s just something about the man which made it especially hard for Seungcheol to look away. Everything Jeonghan did, from his habitual way of flicking his hair or the unintentional coy smile he did whenever things went his way, served as a reminder that when it came to his angel, Seungcheol never stood a chance. He’s spellbound, helpless to do anything but to bow and submit. 

“Cheolie...” 

Jeonghan had never failed to look magnificent in everything that he did. With a face like that, it’s hard not to. It didn’t matter what he chose to wear; if it’s on Yoon Jeonghan, you can bet your dime that it will never be unflattering. But this right here; this version of Jeonghan writhing underneath him, eyes glazed with pleasure and lips as red as the strawberries he loved so much from the countless kisses and playful bites, was without doubt the best one of them all. 

Here, lying on his bed with Seungcheol pounding incessantly into him, was Jeonghan’s best look yet. His wickedly long legs wrapped tightly around Seungcheol’s waist, loosening ever so slightly whenever a particularly hard thrust had him screaming in pleasure. He was glad he lived alone with no roommates in sight because by God, Jeonghan was so loud when he’s getting dicked. Not that Seungcheol mind. If he had his way, he will have Jeonghan on his back twenty-four seven and screaming out his name. 

“ _Hurry up_.” Jeonghan whined. “Cheolie, you're too slow.” 

Oh? “You’re sure about that, babe?” 

Jeonghan groaned. “Shut up and fuck me harder, Cheol!” 

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows. “You mean, like this?” He pulled out from Jeonghan’s maddening tight hole all the way to the tip of his cock before ramming in with a single thrust, burying himself to the hilt. He started on a faster pace, one he knew Jeonghan would like because he’s a slut who always wanted it rough and fast. Seungcheol used his lover’s body like a tool to wring every inch of pleasure he could draw out. 

“Fuck baby, yeah yeah, right there. Fuck yes.” Jeonghan mumbled, words fast becoming incoherent. 

Seungcheol was already bending Jeonghan into half, hiking those legs over his shoulders as he continued thrusting into the sweet body. Beads of sweat were dripping down his face but all he could focus on was his lover’s flushed face. “Hani, do you know how pretty you look when you’re thirsting for my dick?” He murmured, lovingly brushing away some of the wet hair strands that’s covering Jeonghan’s forehead. It’s a sharp contrast against the brutally hard pace he’d set on. 

And when they both climaxed one after the other, Seungcheol couldn't help but think about one thing. 

_Is this what it feels like to fall for an angel?_

**I don’t want to have your eyes open to** **_danger_** **, like this.**

_“I'll relinquish my position as heir._ _Abeoji_ _, you can disown me. I will not be a Lee anymore. Just please, let_ _Soonyoung_ _go.”_

Lee Junior’s betrayal shook Seungcheol to his very core. 

It's hard to fathom how someone could willingly throw away everything for a simple reason of love. But that's exactly what Lee Jihoon did. He spoke so clearly and with such conviction that Seungcheol wondered if anyone in this room was able to dissuade him otherwise. It's absolutely clear for everyone to see that Lee Jihoon had fallen deeply for the main archenemy of the Lees. And Seungcheol was sure if it was anyone but the heir who's speaking to Taejook right now, he or she would never have a chance to put forth a case faster than the speed of a bullet. The Lees didn’t take well to betrayers. At the insane declaration, he felt Kwon feebly attempted to free himself from Seungcheol's grasp but he merely tightened his grip. The conversation between father and son continued and when the clock passed its thirty-minutes mark, Taejook ended it with a single nod towards him. _Do it, Coups._ Seungcheol released Kwon from his hold and whipped out his silencer from its confines. He watched as Lee Junior shouted for his lover but it’s all for naught. 

He pushed the trigger.

He watched as Jihoon, one of the strongest and most powerful men he's ever known, shattered into pieces at the thought of losing the one he loved forever. Was this what Jeonghan's future would be like if he's ever met with the same fate as Soonyoung's? Will his precious, beautiful angel be torn into pieces, tainted by the death of his lover? Will Jeonghan be able to survive beyond the premature death of Seungcheol and find it somewhere in him to move on? 

But the shot came out blank, just like Seungcheol knew it would. Understanding dawned upon Jihoon's eyes. Mercy. He was granted mercy by his abeoji.

“You’re no son of mine from now on. You’ll be exiled to New York.” Taejook cruelly said. But was it really cruel when Kwon Soonyoung was still alive and breathing? “Come back again and I’ll make sure _he_ won’t be so lucky next time.”

Later, when he's alone with his boss in the family mansion, Seungcheol asked him why. Why not imprison Lee Junior till he comes to his senses and fulfills his destiny as their future leader? Why not end Kwon's life right there and then? It's a perfect opportunity to ensure the collapse of Kwon's regime once and for all. It will also mean the Lees will once again become the undisputed top power of the underworld. 

Taejook chuckled, shaking his head. “I know my son, Coups. Even if that foolish boy has carelessly thrown away his heritage, he's still a Lee. If I kill Kwon tonight, he will come after everything that I have. Not only will I lose everything, I'll also lose him forever.”

Oh right, so the Dragon of the West Sea, did love his offspring too.

\--- 

The guilt has been eating away at his conscience, piece by precious piece. 

There’s a tinge of desperation now which accompanied every kiss, every hand-holding, every hug, every coupling, _everything_. Seungcheol was conscious of the fact that he’s on borrowed time. One way or another, it will all fall into place and Jeonghan will know the real truth about himself. It’s a matter of time before those hands will be pushing him away instead of pulling him close. So Seungcheol decided to be selfish and make the most of what time he'd left. He swore when the time came for him to let his angel go, he will do so willingly.

He just didn’t expect for the end to come so soon. 

It only took a mere minute for the beautiful day to turn into a literal shitshow. 

One moment Jeonghan was beside him, giggling over nothing as they strolled down the busy street and the next, shots rang from all around them. They took cover behind a dumpster in one of the dirty alleys lining the main street but the intruders caught up with them soon enough. It’s hard to hide well when his enemies had the element of surprise. But even so, Seungcheol was capable enough to dismantle the six men and put them down permanently within minutes. He's not called the best fighter in the clan for nothing. Fight temporarily done (he knew more will be coming soon), he turned to his lover. Bending, he cautiously gripped Jeonghan’s arms and pulled him up from his hiding place. He hated it when he saw fear reflected in those orbs. 

Fuck, he had never wanted it to come to this. 

“Baby, listen to me. Listen!” Seungcheol whispered urgently. “I promise you everything’s going to be okay. But we have to go _right now_ , okay love?” 

“But-t-” His Hani was still looking at the dead bodies littering the ground. Cold and lifeless. “Why? _Who_ are you?” 

“I’ll tell you everything later but for now, we have to go.” Seungcheol urged for him to move. “Do you trust me, Hani?” 

“Cheol-” 

“ _I love you_ , Hani. I’ll never let them take you away from me.” Wow, this was such a shitty way to confess to his angel for the first time. Damn it, Choi Seungcheol, you're making a mess out of everything.

Jeonghan’s eyes stared deep into his own and after a long moment, he gave a hesitant nod. “Okay.” He whispered.

Seungcheol breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. “Good, we just need-”

It's too silent. In the midst of his conversation with Jeonghan, he didn't realize how silent it had become. _Thud!_ The single sound of metal hitting bone was too loud in the absence of noise. Seungcheol hit the ground hard, helpless against the hit. In the distance, he heard the blood-chilling screams of his angel. 

“Cheolie! Cheolie, wake up! Let go of me! CHEOLIE!” 

What a rookie mistake to make, he thought, as he gradually started to lose his consciousness. Never ever turn your back on an enemy, visible or not. He should have known better.

The untouchable, powerful Coups was laughingly defeated with a simple blow to back of the head.

\--- 

Jeonghan. Jeonghan. Jeonghan. Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol woke up feeling worse than ever. His angel was forcibly taken from him. The love of his life, the one who took a single look at him and decided he’s worthy of love, was held hostage somewhere, scared and alone. And it’s all because of him. Bile threatened to creep up his throat as he took in the room he’d woken up in. He recognized the familiar setting, having slept in it often enough at times when he couldn’t find the energy to crawl back to his apartment. He’s at the Lee’s family mansion. Suddenly knowing what he’d to do, he stood up on shaky legs and stumbled to the only place he needed to be. 

The door to Lee Taejook’s study room slammed open as Seungcheol fell to the floor on his knees and hands. “Help me save him. _Please_.” Seungcheol whispered. “Do whatever you want with me after this but I need to save him. Please let me save him.” _He’s the only one I have. The only one I need._

And in that moment, Seungcheol finally understood the desperation and fear Lee Junior must have felt when Soonyoung was held hostage by him. Was this karma's way of punishing him?

A long sigh. “Coups.” 

“I’ll do whatever you want. Anything.” 

“Anything?” 

“Anything.” _Just help me save him. Save my Hani, please._

Taejook rose from his seat and walked to where Seungcheol was. “Do you have the courage to save him and then set him free, Coups?” 

“Yes, yes, anything.” He said faintly. 

A pause before, “Very well then.” 

**Continue to badly repeat;** **_I love you_** **, oh, I regret it again.**

The sun was the deepest hue of red when Seungcheol arrived at the abandoned factory. 

It didn’t take long for him to figure out who he’s up against. His profession didn’t allow him to offer second chances to his enemies. Either kill or be killed. So in spite of being in this game for far too long, his pool of enemies was manageable enough for him to narrow down the list to a single adversary. In his twenty-six years of life, Seungcheol had been through countless wars in the name of the Lees. He’d no regrets. He did what he had to do. But this was different. This one was for him, for Jeonghan, for a future he wanted his Hani to have. 

This time, he’s fighting for love. 

"What are you doing here?” Seungcheol growled when he saw a familiar yet unwanted face; Wen fucking Junhui.

Minghao stepped forward, simultaneously acting as a bridge between his boss and Junhui. “I asked him to. He knows the layout of this warehouse better than any of us. He can lead us straight to Jeonghan without raising any alarm.” 

Seungcheol hissed. “What’s your play, Wen? What do you want? Another mission with Hao? Gyu?” 

“Nothing.” Wen Junhui smirked. “What can I say? I’m a sucker for a good love story. Trust me or not, I don’t care. Do you want me to help you, Choi, or will you let your pride get in the way?” 

“Hyung.” Mingyu said softly behind him. _We need him._

“Fucking fine.” Seungcheol snapped. “But one wrong move and I swear to God, I’ll put a bullet in you. Don’t test me, Wen. Not tonight.” 

“Crystal clear.” Junhui said. “Shall we go?” He motioned to the rusty door. 

Seungcheol nodded as he followed Junhui in. At a single glance, the place seemed unoccupied but he knew better. His enemies were waiting for him inside, weapons loaded and ready. He couldn’t risk entering the building with guns blazing because he had no damn idea where Jeonghan was. One wrong move and it could mean the end of Jeonghan's life. So he took the other less-risky option by attempting a rescue mission with a small but elite team which consisted of people who he trusted with his life. Or more importantly, Jeonghan’s life. Behind him, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Hansol and Minghao followed as they entered the enemy’s compound as silently as they could. 

But luck was not on their side tonight. Barely fifteen minutes in and they came up against a group of eight who’s been patrolling the hallway. 

“From the way I see it, gentlemen, you have two choices.” Seungcheol called out to the enemies standing in front of him. “Surrender now and we’ll be sure to end you quickly. Continue this fight and we’ll see to it that every single one of you will bleed slowly to your worthless death. Fucking choose because I don’t have all day.” He sighed when he saw those idiots grappling to draw their weapons out instead of disarming. 

"Hyung, we’ll take care of them. Go on with Wen to rescue Jeonghan. We’ll be right with you once we’re done here.” Mingyu whispered. 

Seungcheol turned to his general, heart in his throat. “Don’t fucking die, you hear me, Gyu? Just _don’t_.” He didn’t want their deaths on his conscience. He’s already haunted enough. 

“Right back at ya, hyung.” Mingyu winked. 

He nodded, looking over at where Junhui was. Wordlessly and with a heavy heart, they slipped away from the group. “Where are we headed?” Seungcheol asked. 

“Basement. If you want to hold someone against their will, that will be a prime location. Far away from the entrance and at least twenty feet underground.” 

Damn, he didn’t like the sound of that at all. 

It’s another ten minutes of twists and turns before they arrived at their destination. Minghao was right. If it’s up to any of them, it would take far much longer than this. “He should be around here. Let’s branch out separately.” Junhui said. 

He turned to his right as Junhui swerved to the left. Eyes desperately searching for the one he’s yearning for, he jogged around the large space. Where’s he? Where’s his Hani? Just when he’s about to retrace his steps back to where he came from, something glinted under the artificial light of a flickering bulb. 

_It’s Jeonghan._

“No.” Seungcheol whispered in disbelief when he saw the sorry state his lover was in. “ _No_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _!_ _”_

They put him in fucking chains. 

His innocent angel was bounded on his hands and legs to a series of metal cuffs and chains that were nailed to the cemented ground. Jeonghan was lying lifelessly on the cold ground, unresponsive despite Seungcheol’s murmured calls of his name. At a glance, he noticed there’s a gaping wound on Jeonghan’s abdomen that’s been bleeding sluggishly. Fuck, for how long had his baby been bleeding? The white shirt that Jeonghan had worn for their date was shredded into pieces. His skin was marred with scratches and even more bruises. Face bruised and battered, if it was anyone but Seungcheol, he was sure nobody would be able to recognize Yoon Jeonghan. 

How dare they reduced his angel to such dire state? How dare they? 

Seungcheol will fucking burn this building to the ground with every single one of them inside. Mark his words. 

“Hani. Baby, can you hear me?” Seungcheol pleaded, hoping his words will stir Jeonghan awake. 

Silence. 

The only sign of life was Jeonghan’s slow and labored breathing. 

"Shit.” He cursed, a tear falling down his cheeks unconsciously. 

“Here.” Junhui suddenly reappeared with a key in his hands. He’d almost forgotten that he was not quite alone. “Snap out of it, Choi. If you want him to live, we need to get him to the hospital. Have your meltdown later. Just not fucking now.” 

Taking the key, he quickly slotted it into the mechanism to release the chains and gathered his baby in his arms. “Baby, I’m so sorry.” He whispered into Jeonghan’s ear, even though he knew fully well that it will go unheard. But he needed to say it. He needed to beg for forgiveness. “I’m so fucking sorry.” 

God, what had he done? 

\--- 

The truth was, in the deepest nook of his heart, he knew their story will never have a happy ending. 

How can there be one when he’s a despicable goon and his Hani was the purest form of everything good and right in the world? He was never worthy of the man’s love and as he sat quietly outside the operating theater while the love of his life was battling for his life, it became clear how impossible it all was from the beginning. There’s no further need for words, he knew what he’d to do.

Jeonghan’s roommate and best friend was a few seats away, numbed as he was at the current state of affairs. “I’ve always thought you look like bad news. I told Jeonghan so but he wouldn’t listen. You see, unlike me, he believes in the goodness of people. You better pray he’ll make through this or I swear I will end you myself, consequences be damned.” Joshua said. 

Four hours later, Jeonghan’s surgeon cum colleague exited the theater to inform them that the surgery was a success and Jeonghan's out of the woods. He will be moved to the Intensive Care Unit for further care and observation. Four hours and eight minutes later, Seungcheol collapsed on the floor, quietly thanking God for seeing his Hani through this. Four hours and twenty minutes later, Seungcheol was nowhere to be found. Gone, like the ghost. 

_Do you have the courage to save him and then set him free, Coups?_

**Though I couldn’t get past this,** **_love_ ** **me as I am.**

It’s hilarious how he had grown accustomed to living without a piece of his soul, yet today, when confronted with the choice of losing it permanently, he caved in almost immediately like a tower of cards. A year had passed and it taught him many things; how to shoulder the responsibility of being the head of Lee Industries (yes, Lee Taejook blackmailed him into taking the position for helping him to save Jeonghan on that fateful night) without collapsing under pressure, how to pretend he was alright when he’s anything but (not without his angel by his side) and the importance of maintaining his humility no matter how high he climbed in life. It’s a shame he’d attained all of this success and yet, he’s still as miserable as ever. 

“Hey boss, you got a sec?” 

Seungcheol looked up from his dreaded pile of paperwork, happy to be distracted from it. “Yes, Gyu?” 

Kim Mingyu, his loyal guardian, stood by the door with a nervous look. “Uh.” 

“Spit it out, Gyu. I don’t have all night.” He lied. He did have in fact, all night. He’d nowhere to go today, preferring to stay in his office till he could make a sizable dent in the ever-increasing pile. See, apparently being the boss didn’t mean you’re exempted from the boring work. In fact, he’d more of it than ever before. 

“There’s uh, I mean, well...there’s someone here to see you.” 

Seungcheol frowned. “Who?” To his best knowledge, he didn’t schedule any appointment tonight. 

“Me.” 

There’s nothing in this world that could make him forget to whom the voice belonged to. Every facet of Yoon Jeonghan was ingrained into his very soul, making it impossible for Seungcheol to forget his angel’s face and eyes and lips and everything. He shot up from his seat, walking around his desk as his feet involuntary took him closer to the only person he’d been missing desperately for the past year. As always, Yoon Jeonghan couldn’t be more perfect in his red shirt and black slacks ensemble. Perfect, like always. 

Suddenly, he’s once again reminded of what he cannot, shouldn’t have. 

He aborted his steps mid-way through as he stood in the middle of his spacious office like a gaping dork. 

“Well, I’ll leave you guys to it then.” Mingyu said wisely. 

“No, wait, come back-” Seungcheol called out helplessly but too late, the door shut neatly behind Mingyu, leaving him the hell alone with his angel. 

"Why, Cheol? Can’t bear to be alone with me for a single minute?” 

“Hani, I-” 

Jeonghan tsked. “Don’t call me that! You told me you love me, Cheol! I waited and waited every single day at the hospital, hoping and begging that you will come but you never did!” Anger flared in those orbs momentarily before something else set in. Doubt. Uncertainty. “Did you change your mind? Did you not want me anymore after-” Jeonghan couldn’t continue but Seungcheol knew what he meant to say anyway.

It took Seungcheol three precious steps to get to Jeonghan and wrapped his arms around his love. “Shush angel, don’t cry.” He whispered. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“I want-t to say that-t I love you too.” Jeonghan hiccoughed. “Why did you leave me?” 

“I need to keep you safe.” Seungcheol said. “I’m not good for you, Hani. You almost _died_ because of me. I cannot let it happen again.” _I don’t think I can survive if I lost you._

Jeonghan broke away from the embrace. “And who are you to decide what’s safe for me? It’s my choice to make!” 

“Hani...” 

“I miss you. Do you miss me, Cheol?” 

“Every single day.” Seungcheol confessed. 

“Cheol, this heart beats for you.” Jeonghan took his hand and pressed it against his beating heart. Thump thump thump, it went. “If you don't feel the same-” He paused, pained at thought of it being true. “If you don't want me anymore, I'll go. I won't come back. Just please, tell me the truth, do you love me still?” 

Seungcheol surged forward to press a hard but sure kiss on those lips. “I've never stopped. Not once, not for a moment. I will love you till the day I die, Yoon Jeonghan. I swear it. You've effectively ruined me for anyone else.” 

“Good. I don't intend to ever let you go.”

“Hey, Hani?”

“Hmm.”

“I seem to remember that I still owe you a cup of coffee. Wanna go on a coffee run with me?”

“Only if you promise me that it's a date.”

For the first time in such a long time, Choi Seungcheol finally found a reason to smile. “It is.”

His Hani was back.

\--- 

They made it work. 

It's not always perfect. Some days, Seungcheol drove Jeonghan mad when he became too worried for Jeonghan's safety and grew fearful of the shadows. It took Jeonghan a while to understand how to calm his boyfriend down. To cusp Seungcheol’s face in his hands and brought it close to his chest so that Seungcheol can hear his strong, steady heartbeats. _Don’t worry, I’m right here,_ those beats said. Other days, when Jeonghan grew silent because of the aftermath of his work, Seungcheol will gather his angel in his arms and they cuddled on their favourite couch while he hummed a lullaby. _Don’t worry, I’ll always be here,_ those cuddles said. 

It’s not perfect but who wanted perfect anyway? This was real life and Seungcheol will take the bad days along with the good ones if it meant Jeonghan will be by his side for forever. And he intended for it to stay that way. There’s a silver ring enclosed in a red velvet box that’s hidden in one of the drawers at his office. He’s going to propose a week from now, on the anniversary of their first meet. 

He simply can’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've to admit that this plot deserved a chaptered fiction but I simply couldn't commit to writing one. So I tried my best with this one-shot.
> 
> NOW, WHO'S READY FOR SEOKMIN'S STORY NEXT?


End file.
